Diez
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Nueve meses llenos de angustia. / Argchi, omegaverse.


**Diez**

 **O**

 **O**

Uno

El primer es terrible, como todos ellos dicen que debe ser. Pero no es tan malo por esas razones, porque Manuel se la pasa en el baño y no puede hacer nada ni comer nada porque las náuseas le suben por la garganta y aunque le impiden vomitar se mantienen ahí, rígidas. Es malo porque ellos sienten que han decepcionado a todos, es malo porque todos ellos les dicen que no funcionará y los llenan con alternativas crueles. Martín no piensa sobre ellas, él trata de hacerlas a un lado. Le pasa la mano por la espalda a Manuel y le limpia la boca con la toalla, intenta mimarlo, pero Manuel está tan deprimido como cuando se enteró de lo que había resultado de su primer celo. Y qué, eran chicos todavía, muy chicos y ahora estaban solos.

* * *

Dos

A Manuel le da mucha plancha pedirle algo a Martín. Mucha, mucha plancha. Cuando va al colegio y pasa frente a las confiterías y a las pastelerías le dan tantas ganas de comprar un pastel o un bollito y llevarlos a la casa para poder tomar el té, pero sabe que desde que vive con los papás de Martín las cosas se han apretado y no hay ninguna posibilidad de gastos en cosas triviales. Manuel tiene antojos, muchos antojos y eso que recién está en el segundo mes, él piensa cómo serán los siguientes, si ahora se le hace agua la boca por un pastelito y quisiera pedírselo a Martín pero Martín apenas y puede llevar el trabajo en la noche. Sus deseos son egoístas e imprecisos frente a lo que hoy están viviendo. Así que Manuel prefiere pasar su segundo mes callado y silencioso, dando las gracias a la familia de Martín, que nunca lo mira con buenos ojos, de ahí se va al baño y se queda haciendo arcadas, de ahí se devuelve a la habitación que comparte con Martín y llora hasta que su alfa vuelve a la casa, agotado a más no poder.

* * *

Tres

Todos dicen que los primeros tres meses son los peores y Manuel ahora puede ratificarlo. No puede con los dolores de cabeza y las náuseas y cuando tiene que estudiar para el colegio, nada se le queda en la memoria. Hay cosas buenas, de todas maneras, los beta no pueden saber que él está esperando porque no hay nada bajo su ropa, pero eso no cuenta para el resto de los alfas y los omegas, que le miran con desprecio porque va en segundo medio y ya se ha dejado marcar. Martín también va a la misma escuela y se juntan en los recreos y al menos puede pasar más desapercibido porque un omega solo es diferente a un omega acompañado de un alfa.

Ellos charlan mientras dura el recreo, porque no pueden hacerlo tanto en casa. En un momento Martín estira su mano para tocar el vientre aún plano de Manuel pero el omega no lo permite.

\- Estaba pensando en algo. Yo sé que no está en tus planes, que tú no quieres que...

Manuel está seguro que Martín sabe a lo que va.

\- No -dice el alfa, firmemente- No sé vos, pero yo no tengo el corazón para matar a alguien que ni siquiera se puede defender.

Manuel traga saliva.

\- Yo tampoco -susurra- Pero somos chicos, y tus papás con suerte nos dejan vivir en su casa y no tenemos a nadie más y mi mamá ya no me habla. Yo creo que lo mejor es que esta guagua... que lo demos en adopción.

Martín va a hablar pero Manuel habla primero.

\- A una familia que lo quiera, que lo pueda cuidar, que pueda mantenerlo, nosotros no podemos hacer nada eso. Yo lo hago porque lo quiero -argumenta inmediatamente- Quiero que esté bien.

La conversación es interrumpida por el timbre que indica que deben volver a sus salones. Manuel se pone de pie y Martín lo imita, antes de que el alfa se vaya Manuel le hace prometer que lo pensará.

Pero Martín nunca lo piensa.

* * *

Cuatro

\- ¿Tienes miedo? -pregunta el doctor. En la camilla, Manuel se remueve incómodo.

\- Un poco -confiesa.

\- Son muy chicos, ¿cuántos años tienes tú? -el doctor le habla a Martín.

\- Diecisiete.

\- Y no eres de acá, ¿o no?

Martín sonrió un poco. La imagen en la máquina empezaba a aclararse cada vez más.

\- No. LLegué aquí hace unos años.

El doctor no más intentó hacerles conversación y Martín pensó que lo hacía para evitar contarles algo más.

\- ¿Qué es, doctor? -cuestionó el alfa, seguro de que en la pantalla ya podía mirar una forma que parecía ser alguien.

\- Es un niño -contesta el hombre, sin emoción. Martín mira a Manuel pero Manuel tampoco está muy efusivo hoy (nunca está muy efusivo).-

Por algunos momentos hay nada más que silencio.

\- ¿Y está bien?

El doctor carraspea.

\- El feto está bien, me preocupa que tu omega no gane peso.

\- Oh, pero yo siempre he sido flaco -argumenta Manuel- Y no como mucho. Quiero decir, como lo normal. No tengo antojos -mintió.

\- ¿Te has hecho tratamientos por cardiopatías? -el doctor pregunta de cuajo.

Martín y Manuel se miraron.

\- No. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

\- Tus exámenes dicen que tienes una arritmia. Taquicardias, tu corazón late muy rápido. Mira, lo que quiero decir es que... esperando, esta enfermedad es peligrosa. No quiero asustarlos, pero... si no te tratas esto, en verdad puede ser muy peligroso. Tanto para ti, Manuel, como para tu guagua. Tienes que tener tratamiento.

\- Lo vamos a tener -se apresura a decir Martín. Manuel se encoge de hombros.

* * *

Cinco

\- No hay hora en el hospital. Bueno, dicen que me van a llamar. Hay que esperar no más. -Manuel se sienta en la cama de Martín, la cama que comparten, y se lleva una mano a su corazón. Antes no podía sentirlo, pero ahora, que el doctor le ha dicho, es como si hubiese aumentado.

\- Estaba pensando en nombres -comenta Martín, sentándose a su lado.

\- Martín... -Manuel empieza- Acuérdate de lo que hablamos. No nos vamos a quedar con esta guagua, no podemos.

\- Manu, no quiero darlo en adopción -acepta por fin Martín. Manuel se le queda mirando fijamente, sin comprenderlo.

\- No es que quieras... es lo que tenemos que hacer. ¿Qué le vas a ofrecer? ¿Vivir en una pieza para toda su vida?

\- Estoy laburando, estoy ganando plata, puedo mantenerlo. A él... y a vos.

Manuel mira al piso.

\- ¿Y si todo eso no es suficiente?

* * *

Seis

Manuel se cansa mucho. Ahora que recién le ha estado apareciendo una guata chica, no aguanta subir escaleras ni caminar en el recreo. Se queda en la sala, almorzando con Catalina, su mejor amiga. Ella calienta el almuerzo por los dos y Manuel se lo agradece infinitamente.

\- ¿Cómo le vas a llamar? -pregunta la beta, llevándose los tallarines a la boca.

\- Martín y yo estamos pensando en darlo en adopción...

\- Oh -se sorprende- Pero, ¿estás seguro? ¿Tú quieres eso?

¿Tú realmente quieres eso?

Manuel deja su tenedor para contestar pero en ese momento, cuando baja la mano, siente adentro como si un pez le nadara. Pestañea ante la incómoda y nueva sensación y mira fijamente a los ojos a Catalina.

\- ¿Tú quieres eso? -repite la muchacha.

De nuevo el movimiento, como un pez nadando, como una mariposa agitando sus alitas.

\- ¿Manu?

Manuel mira hacia abajo.

\- No. Creo que en realidad no quiero.

* * *

Siete

\- Me gustaría tener la plata para que pudiéramos ir a una clínica -empieza Martín, cuando van camino a casa. Manuel le aprieta la mano fuerte y él, en respuesta, le acaricia el dorso.- Porque me preocupa, el doctor dijo que era peligroso y yo no quiero que te pase algo malo, tampoco a Benjita.

Vio a Manuel sonreír.

\- Yo también quisiera. Pero me he sentido bien, no me han dado taquicardias, creo que se está pasando. O por lo menos, que no era tan grave como dijo el doctor. Vamos a estar bien.

Martín quisiera creerle.

\- Ayer cuando estabas durmiendo -dijo Manuel, muy despacito- Benja se estaba moviendo mucho. Y quería avisarte, para que también lo sintieras, porque realmente era mucho -Martín lo miró reír- Pero no quise despertarte. Te veías tan cansado.

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Qué malo! ¡Sos el único que quiere sentir las pataditas de nuestro nene!

\- ¡No! ¡Oye, lo hice por mejor!

\- Bueh, para la próxima que lo sientas y yo estoy durmiendo, despertame.

\- Bueno -acepta Manuel- Lo prometo.

* * *

Ocho

Desde que Manuel llegó a su casa, es la primera vez que están solos, completamente solos, solos en realidad. Sin nadie más dando vuelta por los pasillos. Y es Manuel quién empieza, como si no quisiera, a darle besos en la boca, a deslizar sus labios por su cuello, a meter sus manos entre su camisa de colegio. Martín se despierta ante la sensación casi olvidada, pero no se queda quieto y, con suavidad, se encarga de besarlo también, de corresponder sus caricias.

Las sábanas de la cama pequeña de Martín se arrugan y el piso es la nueva casa de sus ropas de cabros chicos. Manuel pasa sus manos por todo su cuerpo, Martín trata de guiarlo pero es innecesario porque Manuel sabe qué lugares de él son los que debe tratar de memoria.

La noche cae de a poco y las cortinas, apenas corridas, dejan pasar a través del vidrio las luces de los autos, que se reflejan y crean las sombras. Martín coge la cintura de Manuel con su brazo y lo rodea lo suficiente como para que Manuel mañana apeste a él, pero Martín sabe que también será él quién el próximo día apeste a Manuel.

Y no puede desear eso más.

Hay tantas cosas que quisiera ser capaz de hacer, ser capaz de tener.

Pero mientras no pueda, todo va a estar bien, todo va a ser suave e idílico si puede seguir teniendo a Manuel en sus brazos, arriba de él, abajo, alrededor, en todos lados. Los que han dicho que es un error están equivocadísimos, porque no es nada más que lo que ellos han deseado y mientras estén juntos, Martín sabe que no importa nada, ni la angustia ni el dolor.

* * *

Nueve

El día en que todo está planeado, el doctor mira a la mamá de Martín con una mueca que Martín no es capaz de entender del todo. Algo le susurra al oído y después ella le comenta unas palabras a su papá pero a él no le dicen nada y Martín pregunta si va a poder entrar a la sala.

El doctor le sonríe amablemente y le dice que no, pero que podrá ver a su omega pasar a pabellón, que tiene que cruzar ese pasillo para ir. Martín se toma las manos con nerviosismo y asiente, medio feliz con eso. Porque Manuel ya sabe todo lo contento que está y cómo no puede esperar más para ver a Benjamín.

Su mamá le pone la mano en el hombro y por primera vez le dice que todo va a salir bien. Pero Martín no entiende por qué ella trata de hacerle creer algo que él creía desde siempre.

Al rato después, Martín oye el ruido de la camilla y se apresura a correr al lado de Manuel. Manuel tiene los ojos raros y él le da las manos, Manuel está frío. Se las besa con cariño y hasta su mamá aparece ahí para darle a Manuel una caricia en la frente. Un instante después, los hombres que empujan la camilla de Manuel le dicen que ya es hora. Martín asiente sin ganas y le da un beso a Manuel en la coronilla y le dice que lo ama, mucho. Manuel le contesta que él lo hace también.

Martín está de pie en el centro del pasillo, Manuel le dice chao con la mano, con una sonrisa gigante y los camilleros se lo llevan hasta que las puertas se cierran y él se queda tan solo. Su mamá le pone la mano en el hombro y esconde su cabeza ahí, por mucho rato. Martín no la entiende.

No la entiende hasta que se da cuenta, como si fuera una ilusión terrible, de todo lo que ellos no quieren decirle y le pregunta a su mamá, con una voz tristísima.

\- Esta es la última vez que lo voy a ver, ¿verdad?

* * *

Diez

\- ¿Y se parecía a mí?

\- Era igual a vos, ¿querés ver las fotos que tengo de cuando estabas en su pancita?

\- ¡Sí!

Martín se puso de pie y alcanzó su computadora vieja. Abrió una de las carpetas de imágenes y volvió a ver el rostro de Manuel, Benjamín se encaramó a su lado, curioso de mirar otra vez la cara del muchacho que nunca conoció.

\- ¿Ves? Tenía el pelo marrón como vos y tus mismos ojos grandes ¡y del mismo color!

\- ¿Y él... él me quería?

\- ¡Te adoraba!

Benjamín le sonrió abiertamente. Martín le pasó los dedos por el cabello y antes de que su hijo viera su cara llenarse de lágrimas, lo atrajo hacia él y lo apretujó fuerte.

Él te adoraba, le aseguró, te adoraba tanto y quiso verte tan feliz... Martín se pasó una mano por la cara. Benjamín se preguntó por qué el recuerdo de su papá hacía a su papá llorar.


End file.
